The objective of this study is understand the morphological and biochemical origin of resonance Raman signals from normal, precancerous and cancerous colon tissues. When used in reverse, we will be able to extract quantitative morphological information from tissue and predict the patholgy. So far we have studied normal and pathological samples from six patients using 251 nm UV excitation light. MicroRaman spectrometer was used to collect spectra of various mophological structures including normal cells, precancer cells, carcinoma cells, collagen fibers in lamina propria and submucosa, and adipose tissue. 251 nm excited UV resonance Raman spectra of bulk normal, adenomatous and adenocarcinoma cells have been modeled in terms of the above morphological structures. The results will be compared with those of standard morphometric analysis.